Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 14
Hoofdstuk 14: De Grenslanden Khaelen keek voor zich uit, nog steeds geen spoor van een beschaving. Zijn paard liep rustig voort. Hij heeft geen last van dit weer, hij is het gewoon, maar ik niet. Khaelen pakte de leren zak die aan zijn zadel hing. Hij hief hem boven zijn hoofd en opende zijn mond. De laatste druppels water vielen in zijn mond, nu had hij niets meer. Khaelen dacht aan wat Shero had gezegd, na de oase was er geen plaats meer om zijn drinken bij te vullen, hij moest volhouden tot in de Grenslanden. De zak viel uit zijn handen en landde in het zand van de woestijn. Khaelen liet zijn paard stoppen en keek naar de zak. Hij wilde uit het zadel stappen, maar viel in het zand. Kreunend bleef hij liggen, rond hem werd alles wazig. Hij probeerde recht te staan, maar viel terug. Vaag besefte Khaelen dat het paard rond hem liep en hem vragend aankeek. Ik denk dat ik maar blijf liggen. Na alles had ik nooit verwacht dat het zo zou eindigen. “Ja, blijf maar liggen en sterf! Je verdient het.” Khaelen keek op en zag wazig een man voor hem staan. Het was koning Phillippos. “Wat…hoe?” vroeg Khaelen verbaasd, maar de dode vorst negeerde hem. “Nu zal je voelen hoe ik me voel! Wees gerust Khaelen, niemand zal je missen.” Khaelen dacht aan Xero, aan zijn ouders. Hij heeft gelijk, niemand zal me missen. ''“Je verdient te sterven,” herhaalde Phillippos, “Jij brengt alleen maar verdriet en pijn. Je bent kwaadaardig!” ''Hij heeft gelijk, dacht Khaelen opnieuw. Maar toen dacht hij aan de mensen in Farmai, aan graaf Aequa en Vaeren, beiden had hij gered. Hij dacht aan kapitein Kzechno, aan Saffira, aan Ostraxia en Serad. “Nee,” fluisterde hij. Phillippos keek hem boos aan. “Wat?” “Ik ben niet slecht, ik heb vele mensen geholpen,” zei Khaelen, nu luider. Phillippos lachte. “Geloof dat maar, je alles wat je doet doe je omdat het moet, om je naam te zuiveren. Maar diep vanbinnen ben je nog steeds hetzelfde, diep vanbinnen ben je bedorven!” “Nee! Ik zal je tonen dat je liegt. Ik zal in alle opdrachten slagen!” “Succes daarmee, ik weet wel beter. We zien elkaar snel weer Khaelen, in een andere plaats.” “Nee!” riep Khaelen en hij plaatste zijn handen in het zand en duwde zich recht. “Het ziet er naar uit dat de Dessraanen morgen van plan zijn om aan te vallen heer,” zei Qhara tegen Skupno. Skupno keek afwezig rond. “Zijn je soldaten klaar?” vroeg hij. “Mijn manschappen staan altijd klaar om te vechten, maar wilt u echt met ze gaan vechten?” “Ik vrees dat we weinig keus hebben. Hoewel we nog niet in oorlog zijn en de Dessraanen nu niet echt een leger op ons afsturen. Komt er wel een klein, bewapend bataljon onze kant uit en volgens onze verkenners lijkt het niet alsof ze willen onderhandelen.” Skupno zuchtte. Plotseling kwam er een soldaat van Het Karavaan naar hun toegelopen. “Qhara!” riep hij. Toen hij Skupno zag zei hij snel: “Verschoning excellentie, maar ik heb belangrijk nieuws.” “Wat is er?” vroeg Qhara. “De Centriaan is aangekomen,” antwoordde hij, “Khaelen heeft het overleeft!” Shero zag hoe Khaelen Het Karavaan bereikte terwijl hij uitgeput op zijn paard zat. Snel nam een soldaat zijn teugels over en twee anderen droegen hem van zijn paard. “Water,” kreunde. Shero liet een soldaat een leren zak halen die volledig gevuld was. Toen Shero hem water aanbood begon Khaelen er gulzig van te drinken. “Niet te veel,” zei Shero, “Drink rustig aan.” Nadat Khaelen genoeg had gedronken vroeg Shero hem: “Wat heb je gevonden. Khaelen wees naar zijn spullen. Een soldaat begon ze te onderzoeken en vond een vreemd voorwerp. Het leek op de kaak van een vliegend hert, maar lichtgrijs en veel groter. “Het was een enorm insect, hij kwam van onder de grond,” Khaelen kuchte even en ging verder. “Ik heb hem vermoord en de weg vanwaar hij kwam afgesloten.” “Is hij in orde?” Shero draaide zich om en zag Qhara aan komen lopen, op de voet gevolgd door Skupno. “Het komt wel goed met hem,” antwoordde hij, “Hij heeft het monster in het Dode Bos verslaan.” Qhara lachte blij: “Dat is goed nieuws!” Skupno daarentegen keek Khaelen minachtend aan. “Hoe snel kan je hem herstellen?” “Onze magiërs hebben wel een drankje dat hem beter zal maken, voor de rest heeft hij enkel water nodig.” “Goed, van zodra hij een vergadering kan bijwonen moet ik met jullie allemaal praten.” Zonder op hun antwoord te wachten draaide Skupno zich om en wandelde weg. Nadat de magiërs hem gecontroleerd hadden en nadat hij gedronken en gegeten had, vertrok Khaelen naar de vergaderzaal. Hij wandelde langs de woonwagentjes en zag dat er maar weinig mensen waren. Al de mannen zijn aan het trainen voor de strijd, alleen de vrouwen en kinderen zijn hier nog. Toch leek niemand in het kamp triest of angstig, anders dan je zou verwachten. Khaelen wist dat al vechtend sterven voor je volk het meest eervolle was wat je kon doen als lid van de Karavaan, dus de mensen hier stonden nogal positief tegenover oorlog. Plotseling hoorde hij een geblaf. Toen hij zich omdraaide sprong een grote, grijze hond op hem af. “Whoa!” riep Khaelen verbaasd, maar voordat hij iets kon doen was de hond al tegen zijn borst gesprongen en had hij hem omver geduwd. Tot Khaelen verassing voelde hij vervolgens een natte tong over zijn gezicht wrijven. Verbaasd duwde Khaelen de hond weg, maar toen hij zijn gezicht wou afvegen begon de hond verder te doen. Plotseling herkende Khaelen het beest. “Cani?” riep Khaelen verrast, “Wat doe jij hier.” Cani begon blij te blaffen nadat Khaelen zijn naam zei, vervolgens begon hij hem terug te likken. “Stop,” zei Khaelen lachend. “Cani!” riep een vrouw, Khaelen herkende de stem. Cani sprong recht en liep vrolijk naar zijn baasje. Khaelen stond ook recht en volgde hem. Saffira keek verrast toen ze Khaelen zag. “Wat doe jij hier?” vroeg ze hem. “Ik kan jou hetzelfde vragen? Je lijkt niet echt op de juiste plaats hier in het dorre landschap van Shiraz,” antwoordde Khaelen. Saffira vouwde haar armen over elkaar, waardoor ze niet echt blij leek. “Ik zou ook liever ergens anders zijn, maar ik heb de laatste tijd niet echt veel te kiezen.” “Hoe bedoel je?” “Ik wil er nu niet echt over praten!” antwoordde ze boos. Khaelen keek geschrokken. Hij had niet verwacht dat hun weerzien op deze manier zou gaan. Toen Saffira dit zag werd haar blik zachter, maar dan bedacht ze zich en werd haar blik terug hard. “Ik moet gaan Khaelen, ik zie je nog wel is.” Na deze woorden draaide ze zich om en wandelde ze weg. Cani keek Khaelen nog even vrolijk aan en huppelde vervolgens achter Saffira aan. Khaelen wou haar achterna gaan om iets te zeggen, maar hij wist niet wat. Ze is duidelijk boos om een reden waar ik niets mee te maken heb. Plotseling draaide ze zich om en riep naar hem: “Je hebt trouwens wat kwijl aan je gezicht hangen.” Daarna keerde ze zich weer en wandelde ze snel weg. Khaelen wandelde de vergaderzaal binnen, die zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als een paar dagen geleden, alleen was er nu meer volk binnen. Khaelen zag Qhara en Shero, naast Shero stond hij man met blond haar en een licht gebruinde huid, Khaelen herkende hem als Rickos, de bevelhebber van de kleine compagnie die de altijd gestationeerd was in de Grenslanden. Voor de rest was er nog één man die hij niet kende, maar vermoedelijk was het één van Skupno’s privésoldaten. Skupno zelf stond aan het hoofd van de tafel. “Je bent laat,” zei deze. “Verschoning excellentie,” zei Khaelen voordat hij snel naast Qhara ging staan. Op de tafel lag een kaart van de Grenslanden met erop enkele pionnen die manschappen voorstelden. “Dus” ging Skupno verder terwijl hij Khaelen afkeurend aankeek, “Zoals ik net al zei tegen de rest, Khaelen, komt er een bataljon van Dessraanen onze kant op. Volgens onze verkenners ziet het er naar uit dat ze morgen de grens oversteken. We zijn van plan om ze morgen aan te vallen.” “Waarom trekken we ons niet terug in een van de forten? Het Kufifort is toch altijd bemand.” “We kunnen ons niet terugtrekken, het Kufifort is te klein voor al onze manschappen en we kunnen niet alles verplaatsen naar het grotere Grensfort. We willen ook niet onderduiken, dan lijkt het alsof we ons klaarmaken voor een oorlog terwijl ik wil dat dit grensconflict zo snel mogelijk opgelost geraakt, en liefst zonder gevolgen.” “Hebben we een kans om te winnen?” vroeg Rickos. “Er zijn ongeveer 300 Dessraanse soldaten,” antwoordde Skupno, “Als we de soldaten die hier gestationeerd zijn, de mannen van het Karavaan en mijn privécorps optellen, zijn we met iets minder, maar we hebben wel de cavalerie van de Oosterse Karavaan en we kennen het gebied beter dan hun. Dus ja, we hebben een kans om te winnen.” “Perfect! Dan lossen we dit probleempje snel op,” zei Rickos opgelucht. Skupno keek hem boos aan. “Dit is geen klein probleempje, we riskeren een oorlog. Die 300 man is slechts een kleine patrouille. De Dessraanen halen nu soldaten van hun steden dichtbij de grens. Binnen een week kan er aan de grens een leger van 2000 tot 3000 man staan, daar kunnen we niets tegen beginnen.” “Maar hoe zit het dan met ons leger?” vroeg Shero. “Ons leger is verspreid over heel Alran en Koning Dura weigert zijn leger te verzamelen zolang het geen oorlog is.” “Kunnen we niet met ze onderhandelen? Kunnen we niet proberen de oorlog te vermijden?” vroeg Khaelen. Skupno schudde zijn hoofd. “De Dessraanen antwoorden niet op onze vredesvoorstellen.” Iedereen bleef stil. “Dus? Wat is je plan?” durfde Rickos te vragen. “Onze beste optie is om de veldslag aan te gaan en ons vervolgens terug te trekken in het Grensfort of misschien zelfs beter in Grenzstad, aangezien de burgemeester van Grenzstad zei dat hij ons alleen wilt helpen als het oorlog wordt. Dan hebben we de stadsacht van Grenzstad ook nog achter ons staan. In Grenzstad kunnen we het nog een tijdje volhouden totdat de troepen vanuit Shiraz hier zijn om ons te helpen. Daarna zal Dessra waarschijnlijk heel hun leger hierheen sturen en koning Dura zal hetzelfde doen. Het zal eindigen in een oorlog die lang en zwaar kan zijn, we kunnen hem winnen, maar hij zal niet zonder en prijs zijn.” Het werd weer stil in de zaal, deze keer duurde de stilte langer. “Ben je echt van plan om het zo te laten eindigen?” vroeg Khaelen uiteindelijk. “We hebben niet veel keuzes Khaelen,” antwoordde Skupno boos, “en als niemand van jullie nog iets te zeggen heeft eindig ik deze vergadering. Het is besloten, morgen trekken we ten strijde. Qhara wandelde door het slapende kamp. Buiten enkele soldaten die nachtdienst hadden, lag iedereen al in bed. Iedereen wist dat ze hun slaap nodig hadden voor morgen. Qhara wandelde weg van het Karavaan. Een wachter zag hem en knikte naar hem, maar stelde geen vragen, zoals het hoort. Na een kwartier te wandelde stopte hij bij een opvallende rots. Onder de rots lag het hout dat hij er gisteren al had gelegd, snel maakte hij een klein kampvuurtje. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een vreemde, blauwe steen tevoorschijn. Die had hij gekregen van Zelos. Het was een zeldzame soort magie, ze kwamen altijd voor in paren en de eigenaars van beide stenen konden zo met elkaar communiceren. Je hoefde geen tovenaar te zijn om het te gebruiken. Qhara smeet de steen in het vuur, onmiddellijk werd het vuur twee keer zo groot en kreeg het een felblauwe kleur, in de vlammen zag Qhara een gezicht. “Je bent laat,” zei Zelos, zijn stem klonk niet helemaal normaal, maar dit kwam door de magie. “Ik weet het,” antwoordde Qhara, “De situatie loopt hier uit de hand. We naderen een oorlog met Dessra. Morgen is er een veldslag.” “En onze goede koning Dura doet weeral niets?” zei Zelos met een lichte afkeur in zijn stem. “Je moet er voor zorgen dat er niets met Khaelen gebeurt Qhara,” ging Zelos verder. “Jaja,” zei Qhara, “Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Misschien zou het beter zijn als we hem eerst de waarheid zouden vertellen. Hij verdient het te weten, meer dan wie dan ook.” Zelos zuchtte. “We hebben het hier al over gehad Qhara, en je weet hoe ik erover denk. Het is nog niet de juiste tijd. Heel spoedig zal Khaelen naar mij komen en dan zal ik me over hem ontfermen, tot dan moet je er voor zorgen dat er niets met hem gebeurt.” “Oké.” “Beloof het me! Beloof dat je hem zult beschermen!” Qhara bleef stil. “Ik beloof het,” zei hij uiteindelijk. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal